1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to angle measuring devices and more particularly pertains to a new angle measuring device for providing the angle of incline of a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of angle measuring devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that provides the angle of surface as well as allowing a person to properly level an object. The need also remains for a device that indicates the inclination of an object while providing an elongated member for more precise measurement and an edge for the placement of guide markings on the object.